Snow White and the Seven Alices
by HeArTzCrImSoNaNdGoLd
Summary: The whole class B have to present a play.Will the play be a disaster or will it be a success?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Warning: there might be wrong spellings, grammar, and/or OOC's.

~Clara-chan

* * *

><p>Mikan's POV<p>

UGH! How can Narumi-sensei pick me over everyone in class? Why?

*Flashback*

It was the usual moning in Class B, everyone was so noisy. Natsume readying his manga, Ruka petting his rabbit Usagi, their fans gawking, oogling and some drooling at them, Mikan yelling at Hotaru for hitting her with her Baka gun ,and Hotaru working on a invention while ignoring Mikan. Everything was like this until someone came in class.

Narumi: Morning my Lovelies! Now everyone please sit down, I have wonderful news for everyone!

When everyone in Class-B heard that they quickly went back to their sits.

Narumi: Now, each class will present a play on the 27th of November.

Anna:What play are we gonna present sensei?

Narumi: Well, the play that we are going to present is Snow White and the seven dwarves!

When Narumi said Snow White, all of the girls squealed in joy and excitement except Hotaru. Everyone was excited for the play (except for a certain firecaster and the "ice queen/blackmailer").

Narumi: Okay class settle down!

Random girl:Who will play Snow White?

Random boy: Who will play Prince Charming?

Narumi: Everyone please settle down or I won't be telling you all who will be playing the roles in our play till next week!

Everyone settled down and listened to Narumi.

Narumi: That's better. I have made some changes in the story but the characters are pretty much the same. I have already picked out who will be playing each character. So I will be posting the list of characters here on the board right before I leave. And you all can see the sheet after I have left the room understood?

Everyone nodded their heads and was so excited to know what are their roles. Narumi posted the list on the board. Just before Narumi have left he said.

Narumi: Oh! Before I forget practice will today after school and everyone will be receiving their scripts. I want everyone to start memorizing their lines as soon as possible. I will see you all late. Adieu!

When Narumi left, everyone rushed to see the list. When they have reached to the list, a scream that's like someone was screaming bloody murder was heard in the room. The person who was screaming was

No other than Sumire Shouda (or Permy as called by everyone) who was the president of the "WE LOVE NATSUME AND RUKA FANCLUB"

Sumire:No way! This must be a mistake! I am playing as the evil step-mother!

Wakako: Shouda-san! Look who's playing as Snow White.

Sumire: No way! You got to be kidding me! Sensei picked the baka ove me! This must be a mistake?

Over the crowd of students near the list. Mikan, Anna, and Nonoko were talking.

Anna: Mikan-chan! You're playing as Snow White!

Mikan: What? Really?

Nonoko: You are Mikan-chan! Congratulations Mikan-chan!

Anna: Yeah, Congratulations Mikan-chan!

Mikan: Thanks guys!

Unaware to Mikan that a certain firecast was listening or more like eavesdropping to the conversation.

Natsume's POV

So Polka's playing as Snow White. WAIT A MINUTE! SHE'S PLAYING AS SNOW WHITE! IF SHE'S PLAYING AS SNOW WHITE, THEN WHO IS PLAYING AS PRINCE CHARMING?

Normal POV

While Natsume was in deep thought the room temperature was slowly getting hotter. Natsume was snapped out of his thoughts when Ruka came to him and thus, the room's temperature was back to normal.

Ruka: Natsume!

Natsume: Ruka, what's wrong?

Ruka: You wouldn't believe who is playing as Prince Charming!

Natsume:*sarcastic*Let me guess, you?

Ruka: No, I am not playing as Prince Charming.

Natsume: Then who?

Ruka: eh… um…he-he's… um...er…

Natsume: Answer my question Ruka.

Ruka: Yo-you are p-playing a-as P-Prince Ch-Cha-Charming, Natsume.

Natsume stiffen the words the his best friend have just said. Suddenly he whole room became quiet. In the outside it seems as Natsume wasn't affected but in the inside he was shocked, confused, happy, angry, questions and other kind emotion was going on in his head.

Natsume's POV

What? Im playing as Prince Charming? WAIT! So does that mean I get to be the one who is gonna kiss Polka, no one else but me? GOOD! I might be able to enjoy this…BUT I NEED TO ACT ALL NICE AND THAT AIN'T MY THING! UGH! IM GONNA KILL THAT GAYTARD LATER!

Normal POV

As Natsume was having a mental battle in his mind and was planning 101 ways of killing, burning, and roasting his oh! so! lovely gaytard sensei. The room was still so silent that you can hear a pin drop, but someone shouted suddenly braking the silence. The one who was shouting was none other than Mikan Sakura, Mikan was shouting like bloody murder.

Mikan: WAIT WHAT? I-I HAVE T-TO K-KISS N-NA-NATSUME I-IN T-THE E-END!

Mikan's eyes were big as saucers(if that was even possible!) and Natsume was smirking to this.

Natsume: Why Polka? Afraid of getting a little kiss?

Mikan: NATSUME YOU PERVERT! I NEVER, I MEAN NEVER WILL I EVER KISS YOU! I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU! HMPH!

Natsume: Well when we were kissing in the Christmas tree last Christmas, it seemed like you like the kiss *smirk *thinking:So she doesn't like me… it's okay, as long as I get to kiss her that's fine*

The whole class was shocked to hear that Natsume and Mikan was making-out (well...kinda) during the Christmas party last Christmas.

Mikan: *blushing like mad* I-I-I didn't like the kiss, besides, you were the one who kissed me!

All of the fangirls of Natsume were crying and sulking and breaking down hearing that their Natsume-sama was makin-out with Mikan last Christmas.

Natsume:*sarcastic* What ever you sa polka!

And with that Nastume left everyone shocked, sulking, crying, breaking down, and a silent Mikan who was blushing like mad.

*End of Flashback*

Mikan's POV

Well, a couple more hours till show time I better Prepare and take another look at my line before the show starts.

* * *

><p>Well, how was it?<p>

Please tell me how was it.

I wrote this all by myself and got the approvement of Gwen-chan. Yay for me!

Please Review!

~Clara-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Konichiwa minna-san! Sorry for not updating too long because I have been very busy with school lately. But right now it is already summer so I can update this 2nd chapter already, but I cannot promise that I can update regularly because even though it is summer, gomenasai minna-san.

Disclaimer: I, Clara-chan, Do not own Gakuen Alice.

WARNING:There may be some wrong spelling, OOC/s, and wrong grammer.

Chapter 2

Natsume POV

I AM SO BORED! Hmm...  
>I wonder what will happen after this... that gaytard had a glint in his eyes which was not a good sign...<br>*shrugging*... I guess it was just my imagination or something... *sigh... Think about something else Natsume, think of something else...*remembering the scene where he and Mikan kissed during last Christmas* hehehe...

A voice: Nice thoughts, Natsume.  
>Natsume:Huh?<p>

Normal POV  
>Natsume turned to look at the door of his dressing room to see who was reading his thoughts. And he saw no other than the infamous mind reader who just love to read others thoughts for his own personal enjoyment, the mind reader who just love to put in his ass into other peoples bussiness, and that mind reader is no other that Kokoro Yome or Koko for short. He saw Koko grinning like an idiot which he is.<p>

Koko: So, that's Mikan was blushing like crazy.  
>Natsume: *pissed* What do you want? Thinking:Stupid idiotic mind reader! I'll burn your sorry ass if you'll tell anyone about what you just read and if you keep on reading my mind *thinking of 101 ways of how to kill, burn and smudder Koko to ashes*.<br>Koko:Aww Natsume-kun... Chill dude. Chillax. Hehehe... *sweatdropping*

Natsume was about to burn Koko's pants and tell him to get put when Koko spoke.

Koko: Ne, Natsume. Do you like Mikan?

Natsume's eye's widden a bit but he immediately put on his poker face.

Natsume: Puh-lease, why in hell would I like Polka?  
>Koko: Because, when she started going here, we all noticed that you started to open up because of her, you get jelous when she hugs other guys, and you think about her a lot, and most of those thought were compliments and perverted.<br>Natsume: Hn.  
>Koko: Don't 'hn' me Natsume! Speak to me with real words! If you don't like her then what is she to you exactly?<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Konichiwa minna-san! Sorry for not updating too long because I have been very busy with school lately. But right now it is already summer so I can update this 2nd chapter already, but I cannot promise that I can update regularly because even though it is summer, well here in my place.I wanna thank KidTantei for correcting me but I think I will continue to do it thill chapter 3 then I will do it that way, And thank you Bree Renee. Anyway, gomene if it is such a short chapter but I will update the 3rd chapter if I'll get at least 5 reviews for this, ehehehe.  
>Gomenaisai for all of those who have favorited and alerted(I don't know if this is a word but I'm gonna use it anyway) to my story. Gomenasai!<p>

~Clara-chan


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I, Clara-chan, Do not own Gakuen Alice  
>WARNING: THIS STORY MAY CONTAIN SOME GRAMMATICAL ERRORS, INCORRECT SPELLING, AND OOCS.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3<p>

* * *

><p>" Don't 'hn' me Natsume! Speak to me with real words! If you don't like her then what is she to you exactly?" Koko semi-yelled at Natsume. " She's just...she...is... she's...different...from the other girls...she's...special..." Natsume said the last word in a inaudible whisper but just enough for Koko to hear.<p>

At this time his head hung long and his bangs covering his face. Koko grinned at Natsume's last statement and now know and have confirmed of what he thinks about our favourite brunette. Koko was heading out for the door and Natsume was still standing, head hung low and bangs covering his face. "I guess you don't really like her," Koko said nearing the door.

Natsume was still glued to his spot not moving an inch. Koko opened the door and stepped outside he was about to close the door when he said to Natsume "You LOVE her."And with that statement Koko closed the door and left Natsume all alone.

Natsume slumped down on his seat and tried to register in everything what the mind reader have said. He tried to relax and take a short nap before that show will start but couldn't because there were some words that he couldn't shoo away was the words that the mind reader last said, 'You LOVE her.'

Natsume's POV

'You LOVE her'...You LOVE her... LOVE her...LOVE...her...her...her...  
>Damnit! That stupid mind reader just love to meddle in other people personal lives. Besides I don't like that idiotic, childish girl who stare's at me with those big, innocent, beautiful Hazel brown orb of her and that long chestnut brown hair that look so soft and better if its down, and those soft, red lips so kissable that I just wanna ki-WAIT! What am I saying or is it thinking? Damn it!<p>

What is wrong with me? I was perfectly fine a second ago but then that stupid mind reader came... What if, I am really in love with her...? NO! I CAN'T BE IN LOVE! SHE WILL ONLY END UP HURTING! AND SHE IS TOO DAMN INNOCENT AND KIND AND WE ARE BOTH DIFFERENT! I DON'T WANT HER TO GET HURT! SHE..SHE...SHE CAN'T ...GET...HURT...CAUSE...I..I...I LOVE HER SO MUCH THAT I DON'T WANT HER TO GET HURT!

There I said it! I am in love with her and I guess I have to live with that. I never knew that I would get really attached to her... I love her so much that I wanna protect her...  
>"Mikan" said Natsume in an unaudible whisper while gently falling asleep on the couch peacefully.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I, Clara-chan, Do not own Gakuen Alice.  
>WARNING: THIS STORY MAY CONTAIN SOME WRONG GRAMMAR, INCORRECT SPELLING ANG SOME OOCS.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"Mission Accomplished" said Koko to a certain girl. "Exellent" said the one and only Imai Hotaru. "Imai-san, do you think this plan will work?" said the worrying Iinchou. "Yeah Imai, do you think Mikan-chan and Natsume will finally realize their true feeling for each other?" said an also worrying Ruka, yes Ruka Natsume's one and only Best Friend since they were 8 years old. "Positive" said a confident Hotaru. "But Hotaru-chan, We all know Mikan-chan is very dense especially about love." Said Nonoko and Anna at the same time. " I know that baka can be very dense, but thanks to this play and Narumi-sensei, this plan may just work."

_**Flashback:**_

_2 days before the announcement of the play._

"Narumi-sensei, we wanna do a play with Mikan and Natsume as the lead." Hotaru said to her sensei. "Why is that Hotaru? I'll gladly oblige but why does Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun have to be the in the lead role, well I am okay with Mikan-chan, but Natsume-kun? We all know that he will burn me if I do that. So tell me, what is it that you are planning?" Narumi-sensei asked his students Hotaru, Ruka, Iinchou, Nonoko, Anna, and Koko.

The group looked at each other and nodded their heads in a sign of approving to tell him their plan. "To make our long story short, we are gonna make Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun to confess each others feeling with this play" said Nonoko and Anna at the same time "That is if you will help us to try to get them together and oblige" Said Koko. Narumi was getting why they are doing this and obliged "Okay" was what he said. The next day Narumi told his six students that the MSP approved of their play. During that time they were in a small Cafe in Central Town.

"So I got the principal to agree to the idea of each Middle school class presenting a play with the help of the Elementary and High School, so what is the rest of the plan?" Narumi asked. "Okay, so we are gonna have Natsume and Mikan-chan play the main roles," Ruka started, "Then before the play will start about a few hours we are Koko is gonna talk to Hyuuga."said Hotaru.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! We didn't talk about that yet! And why do I have to be the one to talk to Natsume? Why can't it be Ruka? Ruka is his best friend after all." Koko whined. "Koko you are the one whom I chose because you can read Hyuuga's thoughts and you can piss him off that he can accidentally confess and/or you can make him realize his real feelings for Mikan, so you are the best choice" Hotaru explained to Koko and to the others who wondered why Koko was the one whom she chose. A bunch oh's were heard among the group. "Okay, so what is the rest of the plan?" a curious Anna and Nonoko asked at the same time.

"The rest of the plan is based on our play, so all we need to do is to do the script for the play, but I'm already have done that so all we need to do is do the play and watch if they will finally get together." Hotaru said. "But aren't we just trying to force them to get together with this?" asked Iinchou.

"No, how about we all will think that we are just giving them a little push to their relationship and they will thank us in the future." Hotaru said. "Oh, okay" the rest said and left the cafe to go to each destination to buy all the stuff needed for the play.

_**~Flashback end~**_

Everyone's POV  
>*sigh* I really hope this will really work. Tonight's gonna be a long night. *sigh*<p> 


End file.
